Augmented reality (AR) technique is a new technique developed based on virtual reality, which augments the perception of a user on real world via information provided by a computer system, and adds virtual objects, virtual scenes and system instruction information into a real scene, thus implementing reality “augmentation”.
Currently, reality augmented contents in an application program using AR technique, such as a social application program, a map application program and the like, are completed by the developer. Specifically, the developer prepares the reality augmented contents based on geo-locations and image mark matches, and seals the reality augmented contents in a software development kit (SDK) of the application program, such that the user can obtain useful information of a desired object according to the reality augmented contents.
Conventional application programs using AR technique, however, may not fully support a mode of reality augmentation based on image identification information, due to a main reason that an effect of the mode based on image identification is poor. Specifically, if a user sends a request to the conventional application program based on an image, even the image can be identified by the application program, useful information of the image cannot be shown, such that the user can obtain the useful information. Therefore, experiences provided by the conventional application program are not ideal.